Blue Jeans
by taofutiram
Summary: Segala yang diketahui adalah satu-satunya yang tidak diketahui . With Kaisoo here !


Title : **Blue** **Jeans**

Genre : Hurt , Comfort -dan ngga tau lagi v-

Disclaimer : I just own the story guys

Rate : T+

Cast and pairing : Do Kyungsoo , Kim Jongin/Kaisoo dan Kim Jongdae -hanya sekilas-

Length : One shoot

A/N : Hei , saya buat ff berdasarkan lagu , tapi ini bukan songfic sih kayaknya . Ini aku ambil dari lagunya Lana dengan judul yang sama . Karena lagi seneng sama lagu-lagunya Lana yang artinya misteri banget itu , saya jadi kepikiran buat ff ini , jadi story ini dibuat berdasarkan pemahaman saya untuk lagunya -atau mungkin liriknya?- . Kalau aneh maaf ya ! Saya menerima dengan terbuka kritik dan saran ! Mohon bimbingannya ! Terima kasih

P.s : Terima kasih buat yang nyempetin baca ^^ , Untuk yang me review di ff sebelumnya juga terima kasih , Kalian jjang ! Yang fav atau follow juga Jjang !

WARNING !

Yaoi , Death chara , Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD , Alur bolak-balik , dll .

DLDR guys ..

Happy reading !

Summary : Segala yang telah diketahui adalah satu-satunya yang tidak diketahui .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Blue jeans , white shirt

Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn

It was like , James Dean , for sure

You so fresh to death and sick as cancer

* * *

Istana yang dulu pernah ia panggil rumah nyatanya bukanlah selaku rumah yang dulu Kyungsoo banggakan .

Dulu . Sangat dulu .

Dia bahkan lebih sering diluar ketika seseorang yang dicintainya berada di rumah . Nyatanya Kyungsoo meragukan itu adalah rumah yang seharusnya melindungi dirinya malah semakin terasa buruk setelah sebulan berlalu saat di_a_ tahu Kyungsoo mencintainya . Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang tanpa ikatan hubungan yang jelas dengan tumpuan pada cintanya yang begitu besarnya .

Tiga tahun tidaklah cukup bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengeluarkan semua pikirannya pada saat yang tepat . Namun kenyataannya dia lebih memilih menahannya ditenggorokannya dan akan terus tersenyum .

Dengan menerka kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia pergi , perasaan gundah dan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dadanya , dia memutuskan masuk kerumahnya . Berjalan ke kamarnya dan tentu saja kamar mereka dia menemukan beberapa pakaian berserakan . Celana jeans biru dengan kaus putih kusut didekat pintu dan seseorang yang sedang tertidur diranjangnya .

Tiga tahun telah berlalu dan dia akan selalu menemukan keadaan yang sama . Matanya terasa lebih berat seakan beberapa helai bulu mata menjadi batangan emas dadakan . Matanya _terbakar_ . Seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan tanpa pakaian tampak seperti _sekarat_ , sakit seperti terkena kanker .

Kyungsoo memutuskan membenahi kekacauan yang ada .

* * *

You were sorta punk rock , I grew up on hip hop

But you fit me better than my favourite sweater , and I know

That Luv is mean , luv hurts

But I still remember that day we met on december , oh baby !

* * *

Beberapa tahun sebelum Kyungsoo bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya , dia hanya seorang pria bermata bulat berbadan kecil dengan sapaanya 'Selamat pagi dunia ! Aku siap' . Tumbuh menjadi sangat baik berkebalikan dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya saat ini . Kyungsoo tidak menyesal . Walaupun sekarang kenyataannya adalah didikan yang diajarkan dikeluarganya berbeda .

Dengan lirih Kyungsoo berucap "Jongin , maaf" dan berlalu setelah keadaan kamarnya lebih baik .

Beberapa hari terus berlalu tanpa kata-kata didalamnya . Rumah ini tampak lebih suram dari biasanya . Dan satu malam membuat keadaan agak baik . Pujaan hatinya , Jongin meliriknya ketika ia baru saja membuka pintu rumah .

Tampak senang kegiatannya berkurang satu , tidak menemukan Jongin berbaring sekarat diranjang adalah salah satu doanya dimalam hari . Dia mendekat kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya . "Dari mana?" adalah ucapan pertama Jongin setelah berhari-hari berlalu .

Tersenyum , Kyungsoo bangkit kearah dapur dan kembali beberapa menit setelahnya dengan dua gelas kopi mengepul ditangannya .

"Tidak dari mana-mana"

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah keheningan . Masing-masing memilih menikmati kopi disaat cuaca yang memang agak dingin .

"Aku akan memeriksa barang lagi setelah ini , kau istirahatlah . Mukamu tampak pucat"

Mereka berdua saling tatap , meskipun hipotesis Jongin sedikit benar , Kyungsoo sangat bahagia . Tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perhatian dari sang pujaan hati , ia mengangguk ragu-ragu dan tersenyum .

Pipinya menghangat kala Jongin menariknya mendekat dan mencium dahinya lembut .

"Selamat jalan Jongin" . "Ya" .

Setelah kejadian yang dialaminya tadi , Kyungsoo bergegas naik ke ranjang dan bersiap tidur . Dia sangat beruntung memilikimu Jongin , sangat beruntung .

Kyungsoo sangat bahagia mengetahui Jongin adalah seseorang yang sangat pas dengannya . Pipinya menghangat kala mengingat betapa Jongin begitu berharga melebihi sweater pertama dari ibunya .

Dan dia menyadari , bahwa menginginkan Jongin hanya untuknya adalah sama saja menghancurkan dirinya sendiri .

Esok pagi dia tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun di rumah . Jadi dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor blogger pakaian terkemuka didepan jendela . Hatinya sakit , tapi dia tetap mengingat betapa bahagianya bertemu dengan Jongin pada bulan desember tiga tahun lalu . Senyumnya mengembang , dia mengetik beberapa tambahan kata dengan cepat .

* * *

I will luv you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears

Luv you more , than those bitches before

Say you'll remember , oh baby , say you'll remember

I will luv you till the end of time

* * *

Dua hari berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menemukan Jongin dirumah . Dia berjalan lesu kearah kamar , lebih sering tersenyum miris dari pada menampilkan wajah memelas .

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin , aku hanya mencintaimu . Selamanya"

Kyungsoo berbaring menghadap langit-langit kamarnya , dia merindukan Jongin lebih dari apapun saat ini . Dan dia akan selalu menunggu sampai kapanpun .

Dan malam yang sunyi ini kembali dihiasi suara lirih tangisan nya .

Pada hari ketiga Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan dobrakan pintu , dia berlari keluar melihat siapa yang datang dan tersenyum lebar . Jongin nya pulang .

Dia berlari menghampiri Jongin dan memeluknya erat . Jongin melepasnya dan bertanya ada apa . Ini gawat , Jongin tidak mendapatkan jawaban melainkan setetes air mata jatuh dipipi Kyungsoo . Tatapan matanya sangat dalam , Jongin sangat tahu Kyungsoo sedang khawatir , matanya menyiratkan bahwa Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintainya .

Dia melupakan seseorang lagi dibelakang mereka , tangannya mengusir perlahan orang itu dengan jari tengah mengacung dan dibalas dengan dengusan serta bantingan pintu . Kyungsoo tersenyum menang kali ini . Kembalinya ditarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya .

"Berjanjilah Jongin , kau hanya milikku"

"Katakan kau tahu Jongin , katakan"

Kyungsoo menangis lagi , tidak ada isakan namun hanya getaran ditubuhnya , Jongin menenangkannya dengan elusan dipunggung Kyungsoo .

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya Jongin"

"Aku tahu"

* * *

Big dreams , Gangster

Said you had to leave to start your live over

I was like 'no please , stay here . We dont need no money we can make it all work'

But he headed out on sunday , said he'd come on monday

I stayed up waitin , anticipatin and pacin but he was chasing paper

'Caught up in the game' that was the last i heard

* * *

Kyungsoo akan sangat-sangat senang melebihi apapun jikalau Jongin membalas meskipun pura-pura , tapi hanya tarikan ke kamar dengan diakhiri desahan-desahan Kyungsoo . Mereka bercinta untuk waktu yang lama pada akhirnya yang sangat diinginkan Kyungsoo . Dan ketika Jongin menciumnya di pelipisnya , Kyungsoo tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin .

Sudah sejak lama sekali saat Jongin mencium pelipisnya , yang mana saat Kyungsoo bertanya mengapa , Jongin berkata "Dengan begitu apa yang ingin aku ucapkan , akan langsung masuk kedalam pikiranmu" . Maka Kyungsoo seketika merasakan firasat buruk . Karena setelahnya , Jongin benar-benar mendapat masalah dengan relasinya .

Jadi dengan keingin tahuannya , disamping hatinya yang kembali waspada dia bertanya dengan takut-takut .

"Um.. Jongin .. Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo lebih mengeratkan pegangannya di jemari dan lebih merapatkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Jongin saat merasakan hembusan nafas berat ditengkuknya . Dia tahu Jongin tidak mau membahas hal tersebut tapi hatinya sudah mantap .

"Kau tahu , aku tidak suka kau mencampuri urusanku"

"Tapi Jongin.. "

"Ssshh..." Jongin mendesis , merasakan kedua jarinya memasuki mulut Kyungsoo , merasakan bagaimana jari-jarinya membelai lidah Kyungsoo dan memaksa masuk lebih dalam menggapai pangkal tenggorokannya . Jongin marah .

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo terbatuk , mual merambatinya . Namun tidak dipungkiri juga rangsangan pada cuping kirinya membuatnya semakin panas . Maka dengan tersiksa , dia harus menahannya karena tentu saja Jongin sedang _menghukumnya_ .

"Kyungsoo , ini adalah misi terbesarku . Dengan ini .." Jongin berucap sembari menjamah tubuh bagian selatan Kyungsoo , suaranya semakin serak dan egonya semakin tinggi . Kyungsoo bergerak resah .

"Aku harus pergi , aku akan memulai hidup dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk dari ini , atau " Jongin sama sekali tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo berucap sama sekali .

"Kau yang pergi dariku" lanjutnya .

Air mata menetes , antara menahan hasrat yang menggebu-gebu dengan memperjuangkan mulutnya untuk sekedar menyangkal ucapan Jongin . Ini adalah yang paling Kyungsoo benci , dia akan berpisah dalam waktu yang lama atau mungkin selamanya .

Erangannya terdengar memilukan saat akhirnya benihnya mengotori tangan Jongin , namun Jongin sama sekali tidak memberikan sedikit istirahat , ia kembali _menghukumnya_ .

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa ini tidak adil , dia merasa seperti menolak mentah-mentah namun menginginkan lebih . Maka beberapa jam kemudian di tertidur lelah dengan Jongin yang tersenyum kecil .

Pagi hari saat Kyungsoo bangun , Jongin sudah lengkap dengan pakaiannya dan sebuah tas ransel kecil dikaki ranjang . Dia menghampiri masih dengan jalan tertatih dan menahan tangan Jongin agar matanya dapat melihatnya .

"Kumohon jangan , Jongin kita tidak butuh uang untuk lebih baik , kita bisa menjalaninya" .

Kyungsoo merasa kalah saat akhirnya Jongin hanya mengusap kepalanya dan beralih mengambil ranselnya .

"Jongin... Tinggallah .."

Ratapan Kyungsoo hanya berakhir dengan Jongin yang keluar rumah setelah sebelumnya berkata dia akan kembali hari senin , esoknya . Jadi Kyungsoo pasrah memilih menunggu , mengantisipasi jika Jongin pulang dan berbagai hal yang membuat hatinya berkecamuk .

Kyungsoo tahu kali ini sangat mustahil Jongin _selamat_ . Kali ini dugaannya bertambah parah , ini sudah hari senin malam tapi Jongin belum juga muncul dirumah . Jongin masih mengejar _kertas_ tidak tahu diri dengan Kyungsoo yang semakin dibuatnya khawatir .

Dia beberapa kali menghubungi siapa yang sekiranya tahu keadaan Jongin saat ini namun berhasil hampa . Ia pergi seperti _ditelan_ bumi . Kyungsoo ingin keluar mencarinya , dan perasaan bahwa takut-takut Jongin pulang kerumah dan tidak ada dirinya adalah buruk .

Jadi dia kembali pada pekerjaannya , menunggu dengan segala kekhawatirannya .

Ini bulan kedua Jongin pergi , Kyungsoo mati rasa . Deringan ponsel dimeja nakas mengalihkan perhatiannya . Dia baru bangun tapi sudah ada yang menghubungi , dengan malas mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya ketika nama kontak "Jongdae" ditemukannya .

"Dia terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri" disana berkata .

Kyungsoo tahu artinya , ini masalah Jonginnya . Buru-buru dia bertanya dan keheningan yang didapatnya . Ponselnya sudah tidak terhubung dengan si penelepon . Dia mendesah berat .

Dengan ini hari-hari kembali berjalan dan Kyungsoo belum dapat kabar terbaru . Kabar dari Jongdae adalah yang terakhir didapatnya .

* * *

I will luv you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears

Luv you more , than those bitches before

Say you'll remember , oh baby , say you'll remember

I will luv you till the end of time

* * *

Kyungsoo semakin buruk , lingkaran hitam menjadi ciri khasnya dengan tubuhnya yang semakin kurus . Dia mengalami masa-masa yang tidak pernah dia harapkan seumur hidupnya . Tapi kepasrahannya adalah yang _terbaik_ yang bisa dilakukannya .

Pekerjaannya sebagai editor mulai dipertanyakan oleh bosnya , beberapa kali mendapat panggilan marah dan ancaman pemecatan didapatinya namun tidak dihiraukan olehnya . Dia benar-benar menunggu selama apapun Jongin pergi .

Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya melebihi waktu dihidupnya .

Saat sore hari dibulan ke empat , Kyungsoo sengsara . Dia menangis meraung-raung memanggil Jongin untuk kembali , dan berakhir dengan kepalnya yang pening dan ia jatuh pingsan . Esok malam Kyungsoo sadar , meskipun kepalanya masih berat dia tahu dan ia harus meneruskan hidupnya lagi . Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk makan ditemani bayangan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu saat semuanya lebih baik .

Ponselnya mati , itu berarti teman-temannya tidak ada yang tahu keadaannya dan dia bersyukur rumahnya terisolasi dari jangkauan teman-temannya . Ingatannya kembali disaat Jongin pulang dengan seorang pelacur , (meskipun bukan sekalipun , Kyungsoo akan tetap menyebutnya begitu) Kyungsoo sangat ingin Jongin mengingat bagaimana cintanya kepada Jongin melebihi orang-orang yang bersama Jongin sebelum-sebelumnya . Kyungsoo ingin Jongin mengetahui perasaannya bahkan lewat air matanya .

Dan sekali lagi , dia menerima Jongin apapun resikonya , karena Kyungsoo sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun .

* * *

He went out every night , and baby thats alright

I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side

Cause I'm ride or die , wheter you fail or fly

Well shit at least you tried

But when you walked out that door , a piece of me died

I told you I wanted more- but that not what I had in mind

I just want it like before , we were dancing all night

Then they took you away- stole you out of my life

You just need to remember..

* * *

Kembali pada waktu mereka baru bertemu , di bulan desember saat salju pertama turun . Kyungsoo tahu ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Jongin , orang yang duduk ditaman tanpa jaket hangatnya melainkan kaus putih tipis dengan celana jeans belel .

Kyungsoo membeli dua mug besar kopi dan menghampirinya . Muka Jongin pucat tapi Kyungsoo makin jatuh dalam pesonanya , dia mengulurkan kopi yang dibelinya dengan sengaja tanpa berkata-kata . Dan senyuman paling tulus diberikan Jongin , Kyungsoo masih mengingat senyuman yang pernah ditunjuki Jongin selama mereka bersama . Lalu mereka berkenalan , saling menjabat tangan dengan kaku dan berakhir dengan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang serta nomor ponsel Jongin di telapak tangannya .

Mereka semakin dekat di dua minggu pertama dan akhirnya Jongin menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk mengurusi dirinya dengan tinggal dirumah Jongin . Tidak ada penolakan yang berarti dari keluarga Kyungsoo yang mana melihat Jongin adalah anak yang _baik_ dan Kyungsoo membenarkannya .

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga padanya .

Kembali kemasa sekarang , Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga akan kelakuan Jongin , dia hanya merasa Jongin butuh kebebasan .

Pikirnya Jongin dalam masa sulit menemukan jati diri diumurnya yang ke 23 , mereka berbeda setahun dengan Kyungsoo yang berumur lebih matang . Jadi Kyungsoo memakluminya .

Kyungsoo pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan makannya . Dia merasa membutuhkan paparan sinar matahari yang lebih , sebab pigmen kulitnya terasa semakin memucat dan ia tidak mau menakuti Jongin dengan mengira Kyungsoo menjadi vampir .

Dia mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu dekat dengan air mancur yang dibuat Jongin sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya . Tangannya masih memegang ponselnya yang sudah terisi penuh , jaga-jaga kalau seseorang meneleponnya untuk memberi kabar tentang Jonginnya .

Kyungsoo memang mengakui Jongin telah banyak berubah , tepatnya saat sudah sebulan mereka tinggal bersama . Kala itu Kyungsoo tertangkap basah sedang memandangi Jongin saat malam hari dan memberanikan diri mengutarakan perasaannya secara sepihak lalu mencium nya , Jongin ternyata terjaga .

Mereka bertengkar hebat , Kyungsoo yang mempertahankan perasaannya dengan Jongin yang menyuruhnya mengubur perasaannya . Entah bagaimana berakhir dengan perginya Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terisak-isak dikamarnya .

Terus berlalu hari demi hari , dengan Jongin yang akan pergi setiap malamnya dan Kyungsoo yang menerima keadaan yang disebabkan dirinya sendiri . Usaha Kyungsoo yang tidak akan mengalah akhirnya membuat Jongin lelah . Mereka memutuskan berbicara dengan baik .

Jongin berkata dia tidak bisa menjalani keadaan seperti semula . Dan jawaban Kyungsoo diluar perkiraannya .

"Ngga apa-apa Jongin , kita bisa mencoba . Apapun yang kamu lakukan aku akan tetap berada disisimu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus , ditengah kebingungan Jongin akan reaksinya , Kyungsoo membatin . _Karena_ _aku_ _harus_ _menjalaninya_ _atau_ _aku_ _bisa_ _mati_ _tanpamu_ .

"Aku buruk , kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik" Jongin menyela .

"Terserah , meskipun kau seorang yang gagal ataupun kau sangat baik"

Dan Jongin memang seorang yang brengsek , Kyungsoo mengakui . Setidaknya bagi Kyungsoo , Jongin sudah mencoba . Tapi , dari semua kesabaran Kyungsoo , meskipun tampaknya ia tidak masalah dengan kelakuan Jongin , setiap _bagian_ _di_ _tubuhnya_ _mati_ saat Jongin kembali keluar dari pintu di rumah nya .

Pernah Kyungsoo berkata "Jongin , bisakah kau tidak pergi setiap malamnya?" .

Kyungsoo menginginkan lebih , sayangnya Jongin tidak mengerti , ia tidak banyak berubah malah semakin membuatnya frustasi . Jongin memberikan yang dimintanya tetapi hanya satu kali . Dan setelah itu dia selalu pulang dengan orang lain . Ini bukan apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan . Ia hanya ingin Jongin kembali pada masa dimana mereka selalu bercengkrama disaat tidak bisa tertidur , saat mereka membagi sarapan bersama , saat mereka selalu _menari_ setiap malamnya .

Tapi Kyungsoo harus menelan bulat-bulat keinginannya , Jonginnya telah di ambil darinya . Hati dan raga nya seolah direnggut paksa dari sisi Kyungsoo , dari hidupnya . Berbekal kenangan mereka selama sebulan , yang Kyungsoo anggap adalah kenangan bahagia saat mereka bersama , sebelum terjadi masalah satupun , Kyungsoo berharap Jongin mengingatnya .

* * *

I will luv you till the end of time

I would wait a million years

Promise you'll remember that you're mine

Baby can you see through the tears

Luv you more , than those bitches before

Say you'll remember , oh baby , say you'll remember

I will luv you till the end of time

* * *

Getaran di ponselnya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya . Saat akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut , deringannya berhenti . Si penelepon telah memutuskan sambungan .

Kyungsoo menggigit jari , perasaannya kembali nyeri saat berbagai asumsi bahwa yang meneleponnya mungkin saja temannya yang ingin memberi kabar tentang Jongin , atau bisa saja relasi Jongin yang langsung menghubunginya , atau bahkan itu adalah Jongin sendiri .

Walaupun didikan masa dia bersama keluarganya sangat baik , tinggal bersama seorang yang brengsek yang sayangnya dia cintai , kepribadiannya berubah . Ia memaki-maki dengan kasar , hatinya gundah dan sekarang satu kesempatan untuk mendapat kabar dibuangnya mati-matian . Persetan dengan nomor private , sekalipun itu Jongin , dia paling benci dengan nomor private .

Amarahnya memuncak seiring dengan cengkraman pada ponselnya mengetat . Dan sebelum dia bertambah mengamuk , suara bising motor di arah depan rumahnya membuat dirinya tersentak dan langsung menuju kepintu depan .

Itu Jongin .

Setelah empat bulan penantiannya , akhirnya Jongin pulang , ia kembali kesisinya . Tangannya gemetar hebat dengan dentuman di dadanya yang semakin cepat , kakinya seperti _jelly_ dan air matanya sukses menghiasi pipi tirusnya . Ia kelabakan membuka pintu , memaki lagi sebentar untuk pintu tersebut karena mengapa ia menguncinya , dan sekarang rasanya ia ingin langsung menubruk Jongin .

Pintu telah terbuka , dengan dorongan kasar dari Kyungsoo , ia mendapati Jongin yang memandang kearahnya datar .

"Jo.. Jong... Jongin.." bahkan untuk berucap rasanya masih mustahil dilakukan , maka saat Jongin membuka tangannya lebar-lebar , Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan semangat .

Kyungsoo langsung menyerang Jongin , melumat bibir penuhnya , dan menekan tengkuk Jongin . Jongin menyambutnya . Ia menaikkan kaki Kyungsoo untuk mengikat dipinggangnya sementara tangannya menopang bokong Kyungsoo erat .

Pagutan keduanya bertambah dalam serta semakin berisik , dan Jongin membawanya kedalam rumah dengan kasar . Kyungsoo menjerit kala punggungnya membentur beberapa barang , namun perasaan bahagianya mengalahkan segalanya . Mereka tiba dikamar dan langsung membanting Kyungsoo keranjangnya , dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo melepas pakaiannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang semakin intim .

Mereka menghabiskan sepanjang siang hingga malam dikasur , hingga perut Jongin menginterupsi kegiatannya dan berakhir cumbuan didapur . Kakinya lemas namun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya memasak dengan Jongin yang masih memelintir putingnya dan meremas bokongnya . Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sangat menginginkan ini . Menghabiskan waktu dengan Jongin adalah sesuatu dalam doa yang lainnya ditengah malam .

Dan beberapa jam dibutuhkan untuk menghabiskan makan malamnya dan _menghabiskan_ Kyungsoo tentu saja .

Pagi harinya , Kyungsoo merasa remuk diseluruh bagian tubuhnya . Namun mengingat hal apa yang membuatnya remuk malah mengakibatkan kebahagiaan yang setimpal . Badannya berat , ia merasa lengket diseluruh tubuhnya . Keadaan sama saja ketika beralih pada Jongin .

Kyungsoo melupakan satu fakta bahwa Jongin memiliki banyak tatto ditubuhnya sekarang , ia menelusuri tatto yang paling panjang dari pinggang sebelah kanan hingga kedada bagian kiri . Jongin terbangun .

"Aku akan mandi" ucapnya .

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum , nada Jongin terdengar dingin . Dengan perlahan didudukannya dirinya saat ia melihat Jongin mulai memasuki kamar mandi .

Ketika Kyungsoo mencari-cari dimana terakhir kalinya ia menaruh ponsel nya , dia menemukan Jongin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya . Kyungsoo bertanya ada apa dan Jongin menariknya kepelukannya .

Kyungsoo merasa _hidup_ .

Butuh keyakinan bahwa yang sedang memeluknya kini adalah Jongin . Dan dimenit selanjutnya Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya lebih erat .

Hal yang belum sama sekali diketahuinya adalah Jongin . Ia sama sekali _buta_ akan dirinya . Semua yang Kyungsoo lakukan , semuanya , adalah kesalahan dimata Jongin . Kyungsoo bahkan tidak sama sekali mengerti , tidak sama sekali mengetahui , dan Jongin membiarkannya sejauh ini .

Mereka kembali berciuman , Jongin mengubah posisinya berada di belakang Kyungsoo dan menekan pinggang Kyungsoo lebih erat . Kyungsoo merasa sakit , perasaannya buruk .

Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka saat baru berjalan sebulan bersama , Jongin bergabung dalam kelompok illegal terbesar di negaranya . Ia begitu panik mendengar Kyungsoo mencintainya , berkebalikan dengan pemahamannya yang mana cinta membuatnya semakin _lemah_ .

Seharusnya Jongin menyadarinya sebelum-sebelumnya saat Kyungsoo memberikannya kenyamanan di bulan desember pertama kali bertemu . Awalnya dia merasa Kyungsoo dapat dimanfaatkannya , namun kejengkelannya bertambah dikala Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyesal apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini . Maka Jongin menyerah , menyerah untuk berdebat dan memilih langkah satu-satunya .

Kyungsoo merasa kehabisan nafas , tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak seinchi pun , dan tenaga Jongin terasa semakin kuat , kesadarannya mungkin akan hilang secepat mungkin .

Kyungsoo makin tersentak kala Jongin menarik lehernya seperti terasa mencekiknya . Ia tidak bisa melihat kearah mata Jongin yang terpejam , menikmati ciuman yang semakin dalam tapi dirinya menangis .

Kyungsoo hanya ingin Jongin tahu , bahwa selamanya Kyungsoo akan selalu mencintainya .

_Kumohon_ _untuk_ _terakhir_ _kali_ , _Jongin_ _walaupun_ _aku_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _mengucapkannya_ _sekalipun_ , _aku_ _akan_ _terus_ _menunggu selama apapun untuk kau membalas cinta ku . Berjanjilah bahwa kau adalah milikku seorang , kau bisa melihat dari air mataku Jongin , bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu dari siapapun . Kumohon , ingatlah.._.

Kyungsoo tersenyum disaat rasanya tubuhnya semakin lemas dengan eratan di lehernya mengencang . Perlawanan tidak berarti pada tangan yang mencekiknya juga melemas , memasrahkan diri . Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo terbebas .

Aku akan mencintaimu seperti waktu yang _tak_ _pernah_ _berhenti_..

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan cekikannya dileher Kyungsoo . Dia tahu , dan dia mengerti semua yang Kyungsoo rasakan . Maka diambilnya jalan ini agar dirinya bertambah kuat , hingga satu-satunya orang yang mencintainya harus _jatuh_ ditangannya sendiri .

Jongin tidak butuh cumbuan untuk mengerti .

Jongin tidak butuh kata-kata untuk memahami .

Jongin juga tidak butuh air mata untuk mengetahui .

Dan Jongin tidak butuh raga untuk mencintai ,

Walaupun begitu , dia merasa bersalah harus dilahirkan untuk bertemu Kyungsoo disaat seperti ini , Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo . Ia membopong masuk kekamarnya dan menidurkan Kyungsoo .

Tersenyum untuk yang _terakhir_ kali , Jongin mencium raga Kyungsoo dan pergi dari rumahnya . Dunia kelam menantinya dibalik pintu . Membuka pintu , dan ia berucap lirih pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya _dihidupnya_ .

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

* * *

₯₨taofutiram℃o


End file.
